Just for once
by Ascleme
Summary: DeadPool, j'ai un contrat pour toi. Ta mission est simple : retrouve SpiderMan, et fais lui de quoi remplir un bon lemon. Tu as intérêt à réussir, sinon... [SpideyPool] Quand Wade se retrouve plié aux quatre volontés d'un membre de FanFiction, tout ne se déroule pas forcément comme prévu.
1. La belle au bois filant

Bien le bonjour, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce petit OS qui risque de se transformer en mini fic si "Elle" est motivée.

Disclaimer : SpiderMan et DeadPool sont des personnages de Marvel. Vous connaissez la chanson.  
Comme vous le savez sans doute, DeadPool entend des voix. Celles dans les boxes jaunes seront en _italique_ et les blanches en **gras**.

ATTENTION  
Contient des Spoilers de "The Amazing Spiderman 2" et "DeadPool Annual #2"  
Je vous conseille de lire ce comic, je l'ai adoré.

RATING T

* * *

**oOoOo**

JUST FOR ONCE

**oOoOo**

Pour Wade, une bonne journée commençait automatiquement par une colonne de pancakes et une demie-douzaine de bière. Certes à cause de sa faculté de guérir de tout et n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait jamais vraiment être ivre, mais il aimait cette limonade alcoolisée. Pour des raisons obscures, il aimait...

**\- Bon tu vas faire un prologue de trois pages?-**

_\- Nous sommes payés pour ça.-_

Wade releva la tête. Non pas qu'il avait été perturbé par ses voix intérieures, mais bien par ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Une FanFiction ? Sérieusement ? T'es sûre que tu veux pas une bière plutôt ?

**\- Ou un flingue ?-**

_\- Ou des poneys ?-_

\- Pourquoi des Poneys ?

_**\- Pourquoi pas ?- »**_

Wade frotta sa tête, encore recouverte par son masque rouge et noir. On lui avait demandé d'écrire une FanFiction. Merveilleux, encore une tarée à satisfaire à coups de baisers langoureux, de corps entrelacés et de doigts lubrifiés. Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais...

« Et je dois le convaincre comment ?

**\- La magie de l'écriture. -**

_\- Autant en profiter.-_

\- Mais il va me tuer !- »

Deadpool arqua un sourcil... Avant de se souvenir que non, il n'allait pas se faire étriper par Peter Parker. Enfin si. Mais quoi qu'il lui fasse, ça allait finir par repousser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ça avait toujours le mérite de faire relativement mal.

« T'as intérêt à me payer vraiment cher pour ce qui va suivre... »

**oOoOo**

Le poing de l'Homme Araignée s'écrasa avec force sur la mâchoire de Deadpool, la décrochant au passage. Si Wade avait été en état de parler il aurait fait un compliment relativement vaseux, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Peter brandit ses deux poignets comme s'il s'agissait d'armes, et il englua rapidement les jambes et les bras du Mercenaire. Deadpool s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, avant de remettre son os en place d'un mouvement sec.

« Comment ? Tu m'as suivi ?

\- Eh bien -**Il va nous arracher les yeux**\- en réalité... -_Une araignée ça bouffe ses proies !_\- Non. Je t'ai retrouvé sur Tumblr.

\- Pardon ?

\- Une fan un peu dérangée, me demande pas son pseudo -**On a**** mit un cœur sur son dernier article**\- et elle menait l'enquête sur toi. »

SpiderMan relâcha sa prise. Wade et lui se connaissaient depuis un moment. Après tout, ils avait fait équipe pour botter le train du Caméléon. Ça n'avait pas été facile, Peter avait était enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant que DeadPool détruisait la ville armé d'un rat géant et d'une montagne de serpents. Mais le criminel avait été arrêté, ils avaient partagé une pizza, et depuis cet homme bizarre le harcelait.

« Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Si nous avons fait équipe, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de l'interpeller, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- La chance existe alors _-Technique de drague pourrie-_. Les travaux de reconstruction avancent bien ? Tenta Wade en se frottant la nuque. Je... Je peux aider. Même si trois coups de crayon devraient régler l'affaire. »

Peter secoua la tête, exaspéré. Cet homme avait un don rare pour cela. C'était comme s'il divaguait, parfois, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il aida le Mercenaire à se défaire de sa toile, avant de se surélever de quelques étages. Il devait être prêt à partir à tout instant.

« Je veux t'aider !

\- Alors quitte la ville. On a fait une bonne équipe... Mais depuis que tu es là, tout va de travers. »

Deadpool baissa la tête. Oh ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Son Peter Parker, il avait été brisé par la mort de sa petite amie. Elle devait être gentille. Il l'avait croisée, une fois. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié. Après tout, Wade se disait que tout cela était un peu de sa faute. Quand le Bouffon Vert était intervenu, lui ne faisait que comater chez lui. Il avait entendu du bruit, avait râlé pour la route quand sa page internet avait été coupée en plein exercice de musculation du poignet, et s'était couché sans plus de cérémonie. S'il avait su que les auteurs allaient être si vicieux, il se serait bougé pour trouver l'origine de la panne. Ça faisait pratiquement un an.

« Eh Peter... Ça te dirait de...

\- Non. »

Des sirènes de Police venaient de retentir à l'autre bout de la ville, et déjà SpiderMan s'était envolé au loin. Alors DeadPool baissa les yeux. C'était définitivement pas gagné. Il se mordit la lèvre. Mais au moins il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

**oOoOo**

SpiderMan resta là un moment, perplexe. Wade était riche à millions, depuis qu'il avait découvert un trésor. Il était régulièrement payé pour tuer, et souvent des fortunes. Alors, pourquoi devait-il vivre là ? L'appartement avait l'air grand, mais le bazar qui y régnait aurait fait fuir n'importe quel rat. Avec précautions, Peter descendit du toit, accroché à sa toile. Deadpool était là, assit dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas repéré l'intrus. Et pire encore il... Jouait ? Avec une petite poupée de peluche rouge et bleue. Elle était très mal faite, et ses yeux n'étaient que deux losanges blancs. Une reproduction maladroite de Spiderman.

« Vous croyez que le Vaudou ça marchera ? Demanda le Mercenaire. Eh ! C'était ton idée ! »

Wilson avait des voix qui lui parlaient, régulièrement, et parfois Peter se demandait s'il n'était pas totalement fou. Certes, il était parfois capable de faire preuve de raison et était un combattant redoutable, mais il avait souvent tendance à se disputer avec lui même. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air en pleine prise de bec. Peter s'installa un peu plus confortablement, sur les barreaux de l'échelle de secours. A vrai dire, il s'en voulait énormément. DeadPool lui avait proposé une amitié, sans doute infaillible. Le genre d'homme qui n'hésiterait pas à prendre une balle à sa place, ou quoi que ce soit de mortel.

« Et... Pique ! »

Une toute petite aiguille s'enfonça dans la poupée, au niveau de sa tête. Peter s'en amusa un instant, avant de voir qu'une autre avait été plantée dans son cœur, accompagnée de quelques marmonnements. Puis DeadPool sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de les retirer, les jeter au loin, et s'allonger sur le canapé avec la peluche. Trois minutes plus tard, il ronflait comme un homme ivre mort. Alors, avec toute la discrétion du monde, Peter se décida à entrer dans l'appartement. La fenêtre était ouverte, et il se faufila avec aisance. Il était temps de lui faire une petite frayeur. Après tout, avec toutes les vacheries qu'il avait pu lui faire, il le méritait bien.

**oOoOo**

DeadPool s'étira sans la moindre élégance, et se retourna mollement sur son canapé. Il écrasa sa tête dans les coussins, dans un grognement de satisfaction.

_\- Elle était plutôt bonne la fille de ton rêve. -_

**\- C'était une fille?-**

_\- Demande à la scénariste-_

Parfois, souvent, il aimerait que ces voix se taisent. Juste pour avoir le silence, juste une fois. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que ça faisait, avoir droit au silence. Alors Wade se retourna, pour préparer de quoi manger. Se soigner, ça demandait souvent énormément d'énergie. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un carton était tombé par terre, une fenêtre avait été ouverte, et la porte de sa chambre battait à un rythme régulier. Wade attrapa une lame qu'il avait plantée dans son fauteuil, avant d'entrer.

« _**SPIDEY ?!**_ »

Il était là, allongé sur le côté. SpiderMan ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas. DeadPool s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et secoua son épaule. Rien n'y faisait.

« Eh non ! Je voulais pas te tuer ! Eh ! Debout feignasse ! Eh ! »

La tentation de le frapper était forte, et il préféra y résister. Il redressa le corps de SpiderMan, puis l'allongea sur son lit. Il n'était composé que de deux matelas superposés, sans draps ni couvertures. Wade jura plusieurs fois à voix basse, avant de chercher de quoi couvrir le corps inanimé. Il débusqua finalement un rideau relativement propre, qu'il jeta sur Peter.

« Merde merde merde merde merde merde j'ai tué SpiderMan.

**\- Qui nous a filé la poupée déjà ? -**

_\- On s'en cogne ! Faut faire disparaître le corps !_

\- C'est pas DU TOUT ce qui était prévu. »

Wade se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce. OK il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer, après tout, il était dans une FanFic. Mais quand même. Il remarqua qu'il avait coincé la petite poupée dans sa ceinture. Il la tritura machinalement, avant de retirer son masque. Puis, il la pressa contre son front.

« Pourquoi faut toujours que je fasse tout de travers ? On peut pas faire les choses bien, pour une fois ? J'ai un karma de merde, je sais pourquoi, mais quand même. Merde j'ai tué Peter. J'vais dire quoi à sa tante moi ? Et à l'autre rousse ? Elles seraient capables de me botter le cul. Meeeerdeuh. Et puis je fais quoi moi ? Putain à chaque fois que j'ai un ami, faut soit que je le déprime, soit que je le fasse fuir soit que je le tue. »

DeadPool se tourna vers le corps inanimé, et posa sa main sur sa joue couverte de rouge. Il aurait pu voir son visage, une fois. Mais il avait fait attention, et lui avait offert sa tenue pour que personne ne soit tenté de l'identifier. Il avait embrassé son front. Et DeadPool savait parfaitement que si Peter avait été conscient, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il grimaça, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Et s'il regardait, juste une fois ? C'était tentant.

« Eh Peter. Regarde mon appart'. Un vrai bordel. Il reflète bien ma personnalité. Même mon clebs s'y sent mieux que moi. J'm'étais dit que ce serait cool ici. Belles filles, du monde à tabasser, et des contrats. Mais regarde... Le seul truc propre ici c'est mes flingues et mes lames. Bordel. J'vais faire quoi de toi maintenant ? - _Empaille le!_\- J'suis même pas foutu de te garder en vie. »

Wade se pencha sur Peter, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait envie de faire un truc parfaitement con, mais il se disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. DeadPool releva le masque de son ami, jusqu'à voir la naissance de son nez. Il savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait, après tout il allait souvent au cinéma, mais Peter n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Tu me fais le coup de la Belle au bois dormant ? »

Alors, avec précautions, Wade posa ses lèvres abîmées sur celle de Peter. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de lui offrir tellement plus ?

« Oh come on ! »

A nouveau il l'embrassa, avant de rabattre le tissu sur sa bouche. Wade s'installa sur le sol, adossé aux matelas. Il frotta son crâne douloureux. Un homme normal se serait tiré une balle dans le crâne, rongé par la culpabilité. Mais s'il le faisait, à part saloper un peu plus les murs, ça ne changerait rien. L'arrière de sa tête butta contre la cheville de SpiderMan.

« Quoi, tu t'attendais à une partie de jambes en l'air ? Grommela DeadPool en levant un doigt en l'air. Non. Maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse. Qu'on me foute la paix. »

**oOoOo**

Peter Parker avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bouger. Wade l'avait embrassé. Deux fois. Dans son lit. Tout en pensant qu'il était mort. A vrai dire, c'était ce détail qui le troublait le plus. Il tourna lentement la tête, l'autre était en train de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Il se redressa en silence, et un grognement le força à bondir, pour se suspendre tête en bas au plafond.

« J't'ai vu Spidey.

\- Non, tu rêves encore.

\- J'suis tout le temps à poil dans mes rêves. J'ai mon costume, donc je ne rêve pas. »

SpiderMan se laissa descendre, accroché à son fil. Contre toute attente, il retira son masque. Ses cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête avaient l'air ridicules, mais tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Wade. Il aurait dû bondir, sauter de joie, l'enlacer, ou quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne savais pas... Que tu ressentais ça pour moi.

\- J'ai pas été assez explicite ?

\- La tenue de soubrette aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, effectivement. » [_NdA : Voir "Hit Monkey"_]

Wade ne releva même pas, il restait là, assit. Peter remarqua avec amertume qu'il tenait un couteau dans sa main, maculé de sang. Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu faire avec ? Le jeune homme ne préféra pas se poser la question. Il descendit encore de quelques centimètres.

« Je pourrai te faire descendre de là, grogna Wade, et faire en sorte que tu sois mort pour de bon.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Car je sais ce que ça fait, voir la personne que l'on aime partir, murmura Peter. Tu sais... Depuis son départ j'ai changé beaucoup de choses. J'ai revu l'élasticité de ma toile. J'ai amélioré sa vitesse de propulsion.

\- Ça va la ramener à la vie ?

\- Non, ça ne le fera pas. Mais ça en sauvera d'autres. »

**oOoOo**

DeadPool planta le couteau dans le parquet. Peter était en vie, et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était le renvoyer dans l'au delà. Pour que personne ne soit témoin de sa honte internationale. C'était pas ça le contrat, à la base. On lui avait demandé de l'attraper dans un coin sombre et l'acculer, à défaut d'employer un autre mot. Puis pour des raisons inconnues, on lui avait refilé cette poupée à la con.

**\- Eh le mal est fait !-**

_\- Et il a pas l'air plus en colère que ça y'a encore moyen !-_

Wade se releva, pour aller nettoyer son couteau. Il le rangea avec les autres avec une précision héritée de ses entraînements, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Peter, qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit. Enfin... Ce qui y ressemblait.

« On va faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? _-Dans tes rêves-_ On est amis.

\- Tu as quand même essayé de me tuer.

\- C'était pas pour te tuer à la base. La patronne avait les nerfs, alors elle m'a passé ce truc, en disant que si je piquais bien le cœur ce serait le grand amour blablablabla. Conneries ouais ! »

Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Enfin, c'est ce que Wade pensait, car il ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir. Certes le ridicule n'avait jamais tué, mais là, une exception ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

**\- Bon on remplit le contrat ou … -**

_\- Ou on lui remplit autre chose?-_

**\- C'était vulgaire.-**

_\- Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.-_

Wade donna une tape à l'arrière de sa tête, espérant faire taire les rectangles jaune et blanc. Elles protestèrent un instant, avant d'aller faire la gueule dans un coin. Au moins il espérait pouvoir être tranquille un instant. Si son corps était ravagé par la maladie, son esprit était une galerie d'art perdue. Peter le fixait toujours.

« Tu peux partir je ne te poursuivrai pas.

\- Je t'ai demandé de quitter la ville.

\- Ce sera fait dès demain matin, dit amèrement DeadPool. J'aurais jamais dû accepter le contrat. Jamais.

\- Aider les gens c'est pas mal. Accepte des contrats pour sauver des vies, pas en supprimer.

\- C'est pas les missions de sauvetage qui payent le plus.

\- Tu as tué des dizaines de personnes pour de l'argent. Et pourtant tu vis dans un trou infâme.

\- A croire que je suis pas le seul sadique dans la salle.

\- C'est pas l'argent qui te motive. C'est te rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si tu avais le sens du devoir, tu pourrais... »

Blahblahblah. Quand Peter partait dans ses délires sur la justice, Wade attrapait juste un mal de crâne monstrueux, et l'envie de tirer une balle dans ce dernier était plus forte que tout. Mais il résista, difficilement. Le plafond avait quelques motifs sympas à observer. Un coup de ménage ferait pas de mal aussi. Y'avait peut être moyen de lancer un porno sans que Peter s'en rende compte. Il voyait aussi la promesse de son contrat s'envoler très loin. Elle allait pas être contente du tout.

« Ton contrat, c'était quoi exactement ?

\- J'ai un joker en rab ?

\- Non. Alors, ce contrat ?

\- Je devais t'isoler dans un coin sombre et... Merde on est en rating T là ! **\- Au point ou nous en sommes tu peux tout avouer – **Le contrat stipulait que si je voulais être payé, je devais te coincer dans une ruelle quelconque et te baiser. Elle disait que j'aurais ton consentement pour je ne sais quelle raison à la con.

\- C'est tout ? »

Wade manqua de s'étrangler, faisant rire Peter au passage. Soudain, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Deux lueurs bleues illuminèrent la pièce, avant de disparaître. Certainement une voiture de police qui passait là en trombe pour rejoindre une quelconque scène de crime.

« Ils ont besoin de moi. J'y vais, nous en reparlerons. »

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait trois jours que SpiderMan arpentait les rues à la recherche d'un crime quelconque. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'y avait rien. Wilson avait dit qu'il partirait, et visiblement, il avait tenu parole. Il n'y avait plus de meurtre sanglant, de décapitation inexpliquée ou de chinois assassinés. C'était calme. Bien trop calme. Après plus d'une heure de voltige, il se posa enfin en haut d'une grue.

« Hell-Oh beauté ! »

Peter se retourna rapidement, pour voir Wade tranquillement installé dans la cabine. Ce dernier sirotait un énorme Coca et un Hamburger assez gros pour rassasier trois personnes. Il l'avala avec une rapidité étonnante, avant de poser ses pieds sur les commandes de la machine.

« Tu n'étais pas supposé partir ?

\- Longue histoire. J'allais prendre l'avion -_Ils ont encore refusé de te filer le BlackBird-_ et la patronne a appelé. Pas contente du tout. Elle a menacé de...

\- Comment peut-on te menacer ? Tu es immortel.

\- Elle a menacé de filer mes historiques aux flics. »

Peter le regarda un long moment, avant de hausser les épaules. Au moins le Mercenaire ne tuera personne avant un bon bout de temps, et c'était le principal. DeadPool retira son masque, et le posa en évidence sur le levier le plus proche.

« C'est là que t'es supposé « grimacer avec effroi » je crois.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu dans un état pire que cela, tu te souviens ? »

Wade hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Brusquement, une envie de pizza se fit sentir. Mais il savait que le jeune héros avait autre chose à faire.

« Le taux de meurtre a augmenté, avec ton arrivée. Tu as même fait sauter un studio de Jeux Vidéos. Puis tout s'est arrêté.

\- C'est cool les vacances.

\- Je sais simplement que tu n'acceptes pas de contrat tant que le précédent n'est pas remplit. Je sais pourquoi tu es revenu ici. »

Peter s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans la structure métallique, et à son tour, retira son masque. Wade le dévisagea un long moment. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi en dehors d'une salle sombre, et surtout dans le bon sens.

**\- Mince il fait ça souvent ? -**

_\- J'y crois pas. Ça se passe comme elle l'avait dit, et... Damnit!-_

D'un geste fluide, Peter se déplaça jusqu'à la cabine, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé, et cela ne laissa pas Wade indifférent. À la base, son truc, c'était les filles fan de sa personne et ayant des arguments de poids à lui proposer. Mais lui c'était différent. Totalement différent. Peter posa son pied sur la cuisse de l'autre, et remonta légèrement. Wade esquissa un faible sourire, avant de se saisir du mollet de l'Homme Araignée.

« Elle a dit que ça se passerait comme ça. Que tu allais venir ici, qu'on allait se retrouver nez à nez, et que tu allais retirer ton masque.

\- Et cette « Elle », tu sais ce qu'elle prévoit ensuite ?

\- Elle a dit que tu allais venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux, et que tu allais m'embrasser. -_**Cliché**_\- Et puis que pour finir, tu allais m'aider à remplir le contrat, pour que je parte d'ici au plus vite.

\- C'est un devin ?

\- À en juger son prénom, ouaip. »

Peter s'approcha un peu plus, cherchant les lèvres à demi écorchées de Wade. Il les frôla une première fois, avant de reculer aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Grommela Wade, légèrement agacé.

\- Si ton contrat n'est pas remplit, tu ne peux pas en prendre d'autre, c'est ça ?

\- J'aime pas du tout ce résumé de l'épisode précédent.

\- Dans ce cas bon courage. Rentre vite pour supprimer ton historique. »

DeadPool n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, SpiderMan s'était jeté dans le vide, emportant avec lui son masque et tous les espoirs de salaire du Mercenaire.

**oOoOo**

Wade Wilson tournait en rond dans son appartement. Une forte odeur d'alcool se dégageait de la pièce, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas braquer une supérette pour s'en procurer un peu plus, bien que cela soit totalement inutile.

_« Elle va nous trucider._

**\- Ou nous aider. Après tout, elle a tout réécrit pour nous donner une seconde chance.**

_\- Mais ça a foiré._

\- C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, dit DeadPool en se regardant dans le miroir. Et il a raison. Tant que je n'ai pas réussi, je peux pas passer à la prochaine aventure.

_\- Meh. On peut réussir. _

\- Mouais. Eh toi là haut, t'en dis quoi ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Des héros peut être un poil OOC mais bon sang, avoir un héros conscient qu'il est dans une fanfic ça soulage !

Un review pour financer la prime de DeadPool ? :D


	2. Massacre à la fanficeuse

Woah... Cela faisait très TRES longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité d'écrire. Et enfin je reprends le temps. Et qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

Au programme un chapitre beaucoup plus sombre, et un élément du passé de DeadPool qui refait surface.

La chasse est ouverte ! Deuxième chapitre sur trois.

* * *

Deadpool s'étala lamentablement dans son fauteuil. Il soupira, avant de s'étirer. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il avait embrassé SpiderMan. Peter Parker l'avait embrassé. Enfin. Ça ressemblait plus à un "smack" d'adolescente timide, et Wade se demanda ce qu'avait fumé l'auteure pour les mettre dans cette situation parfaitement ridicule.

_«Elle ne nous contacte plus !_

**\- On a plus qu'à se la mettre derrière l'oreille.**

_\- Se mettre quoi ?_

\- Rha taisez vous !»

Le mercenaire secoua la tête, passablement agacé. Non seulement le coup du siècle "SpiderFuckinMan" s'était fait la malle en se payant sa tronche, mais en prime il avait vu juste : plus de contrat sous le coude avant que celui là ne soit réalisé.

«C'est quoi ce truc ?»

C'était là, ça pendouillait lamentablement au plafond. Une petite bouteille, avec un message dedans. Merde après tout ce temps à attendre, elle a pas trouvé mieux ? Deadpool se jeta dessus, pour la décrocher. Elle était couverte de toile. Dégueulasse. Il tenta d'extirper le message, mais son majeur se coinça dans le goulot de la bouteille. Prévisible.

_**«C'est l'auteure?**_ Demandèrent les petites voix. _**C'est elle ?!**_

\- Non, c'est... Spidey ?"

Deadpool haussa un sourcil songeur. Les affaires seraient en train de reprendre ? Amazing ! Il déchiffra le message avec application. Ce gamin avait vraiment une écriture de fille. Ou alors c'était une fangirl qui lui écrivait ? Nah impossible. Peter lui donnait rendez vous en haut d'un immeuble car il avait besoin de lui parler. Génial. Il allait encore devoir se taper une volée de marches.

**oOoOo**

SpiderMan attendait là, perché sur le rebord du toit. S'il avait entendu Wade arriver, il n'en montra aucun signe. Il était à l'écoute, prêt à filer à la moindre alerte.

«Sympa comme rencard, dit Wade en se raclant la gorge. L'endroit est sympa.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard, enlève ton masque.

\- Oh oh, direct à ce que je vois...»

Peter se tourna vivement en direction de Deadpool, juste à temps pour l'éviter. Le mercenaire râla intérieurement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle devait bien rigoler en écrivant. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Wilson s'exécuta, retirant son masque.

«Le Caméléon est revenu dans la place ? Demanda Deadpool. - **Mais non c'est une excuse à la con pour voir tes yeux ténébreux, réagis Wade !**-

\- Non. Il a été emprisonné et ne sortira pas avant un moment. Non j'ai été suivi.

\- La fille de Tumblr ?

\- Un moindre mal. Mais si elle a été capable de me pister, d'autres peuvent le faire.

\- Tu flippes ? Tu veux que je te protège ? Couina Wade.

\- Non. J'ai des raisons de penser que la personne qui me suit est la même personne qui t'a embauché. Il se peut même qu'elle soit en train de nous écouter à l'heure actuelle.»

Deadpool étouffa un léger rire. Bien sûr qu'elle était là ! Le mercenaire était même persuadé qu'elle serait capable de suivre ses héros dans les toilettes, et de décrire en détails ce qu'ils y faisaient. Il réfléchit, et sourit en se disant que c'était sans doute son passe temps favori dans son jeu vidéo. _[NdA : voir le jeu PS3/XBox/360PC de Deadpool_]

« J'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi tu m'as fais venir. -Allez c'est ta chance là, bouge !-

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon... Aide ? »

Wade avait envisagé toutes sortes de scénarios plus ou moins érotiques, où Parker tombait littéralement dans ses bras. Mais là, cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Parker lui demandait de l'aide. A lui. C'était Noël avant l'heure. Il sourit, avant de poser son masque sur le sol. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, montrer patte blanche.

« Nous allons l'attraper. Ensemble, ajouta fermement Peter. Peu importe le temps que ça nous prendra. »

Deadpool crissa des dents. Comment dire à son ami qu'ils étaient dans une fanfiction, et que par conséquent la menace n'existait pas réellement ? C'était impossible. Il baissa la tête, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'immeuble. Il balança un instant ses pieds dans le vide.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Et c'est un nouveau contrat, tu sais comment je fonctionne, ajouta Wade.

\- Elle veut toujours que tu me... ?

\- Oui. Les ordres sont clairs. »

Wade tourna la tête, les joues légèrement rosies -cliché- par la honte. En réalité elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, depuis son échec cuisant. Mais ça, SpiderMan n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Si. Non. Si. Non. TACOS. Deadpool fit craquer ses jointures, et Peter l'imita, avant de fouiller dans son sac à dos. Il en extirpa deux téléphones, sans doute achetés pour une misère. - Pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura un Iphone – Il composa un numéro sur le premier, ce qui fit sonner le second.

« Celui là est pour toi, dit SpiderMan en brandissant le plus laid des deux. J'ai enregistré le numéro de l'autre dessus, on pourra se joindre si nécessaire.

\- Tu préfères pas Facebook ?

\- Non. N'utilise surtout pas mon prénom.

\- C'est tellement plus cool de parler à SpiderMan. J'accepte le deal, à une condition, ajouta DeadPool. Tu m'as embrassé.

\- Tu m'as embrassé en me croyant mort. Deux fois.

\- Je t'aide, tu m'aides à remplir mon propre contrat. »

**oOoOo**

Tout ce dont Wade se souvenait, c'était une douleur assez intense dans la poitrine, une chute vertigineuse et le « bong » sonore de sa rencontre avec une benne à ordures... En fait si, il se souvenait de tout. Parker n'avait vraiment pas d'humour.

_« He killed us !_

**\- Estoy perdido, me puede ayudar ?**

_\- Ich spreche kein Deutsch. »_

Deadpool tenta de se relever, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que sa tête n'était plus rattachée à son corps. Pire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment rejoindre le dit corps. Pire encore, il ne comprenait plus rien. Ses monologues risquaient d'être ennuyeux à l'avenir. Sa tête roula, et ses yeux se figèrent sur son bras, qui dépassait mollement de la poubelle. Pour l'hygiène, on repassera. Les muscles du corps décapités s'agitèrent, comme habités d'une volonté propre. Deux ou trois agrafes devraient être suffisantes, le temps que ça cicatrise.

**oOoOo**

Peter s'allongea dans son lit. Certes il y était allé un peu fort, mais l'autre ne méritait que ça. S'offrir à lui ? Plutôt mourir ! Ce n'était pas l'idée en elle même qui le révoltait, mais bien la personne en question. Si Wade n'avait pas été un criminel assoiffé de sang, peut être aurait il cédé à la tentation. Après tout la curiosité était une de ses qualités... Ou un de ses défauts. Son téléphone sonna.

**Eh on peut utiliser nos initiales ? DP**

… **Comme dans cette série anglaise ? SM**

Peter se relit. Non ces deux initiales donneraient du grain à moudre au mercenaire déjanté. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas signer « PP ». Il soupira avant d'envoyer le message. Le héros grimaça. Sa vie sociale se résumait aux études et à son travail de « gars en costume moulant ». Il avait volontairement restreint ses amitiés, pour ne plus mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Mais si quelqu'un était immunisé à toute forme de danger, c'était Wade. Même la pire des maladies ne pourrait pas venir à bout de cet homme. Mais il se ravisa. Ce qui lui rongeait la peau, c'était un cancer bien décidé à lutter lui aussi. Même si son état était stable désormais, les deux avaient trouvé un juste milieu, ce visage écorché avait parfois quelque chose de perturbant. Pas dégoûtant, non, inhabituel plutôt.

**Je viens de les regarder. Miss me ? DP**

**Nope. SM**

Peter esquissa un faible sourire, avant d'effacer le message et de le corriger par un simple « **Yep. SM** ». Il s'imaginait le mercenaire fou de joie à la vue de ce message, et cela le réchauffa un bref instant. Wade l'avait embrassé, et avait sorti un discours plutôt émouvant. Il soupira. Wade l'aimait, c'était certain. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait les grosses poitrines et les filles payantes, non, il l'aimait... Vraiment ? L'Homme Araignée passa sa main sur son front. Au moins était il conscient de ça.

**On devrait sortir comme ça plus souvent. DP**

**Pourquoi pas. Des pistes concernant ma demande ? SM**

**Aucune. DP**

**Je n'ai jamais vu la personne qui me donne les ordres. DP**

SpiderMan se mit à réfléchir. Des jours qu'il se sentait observé dans ses moindres faits et gestes, et cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle. Et si cette personne se trouvait là, dans sa chambre ? C'était troublant. Il fallait augmenter la sécurité, trouver un moyen de coincer qui que ce soit qui entrerait dans sa maison. Sans pour autant risquer de blesser tante May.

**Préviens moi si tu as quelque chose de nouveau. SM**

**Ok BabyBoy. DP**

**BabyBoy ? Sérieusement ? SM**

Peter réprima un léger rire. C'est vrai, il était bien plus jeune que DeadPool. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner d'âge, son étrange pouvoir le protégeait des ravages du temps. Il devait avoir quoi... Soixante ? Plus ? Peter secoua la tête. C'était un vieux rudement bien conservé, il devait bien l'admettre.

**oOoOo**

Wade tournait comme un fauve en cage. Et à en juger l'odeur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, la comparaison était tout à fait justifiée. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur de sa salle de bain, le vieux téléphone portable à la main. Peter lui avait répondu. Il leva la tête.

« Sérieusement ? J'suis sur un truc cool là !

_\- Elle ne voudra rien entendre !_

**\- Dépravée !**

\- Non mais on peut pas rester sans rien faire, grommela Wade. Ça fait perpette que le lecteur attend qu'il se passe quelque chose.

_\- Sont plus à ça prêt._

**\- Et à un million le contrat, ça se refuse pas. **

\- Même gratos je le fais de toute manière. »

La tête du mercenaire butta contre le carrelage, fraîchement raccrochée à ses épaules. Un peu de travers, mais bien fixée. Il avait toujours été un grand fan de l'Araignée et lui vouait pratiquement une sorte de culte. Il repensa à ces baisers. Il pensait l'avoir tué, et cela le hantait. Pour un contrat il aurait tué père et mère, et même le chat du voisin si nécessaire – Mais il est cool le chat du voisin non ? - Il voulait partir, en fait. DeadPool était naze quand il s'agissait d'aimer. Tuer par contre, c'était sa spécialité. Il se ravisa en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Un numéro inconnu et un message ?

**Alors comme ça on me fait des cachotteries ?**

**Qui êtes vous ? DP**

**Celle qui t'a embarqué là dedans. Tu serais pas un peu en train d'oublier ton taff ? Au boulot !**

**oOoOo**

DeadPool s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible, avant de se glisser au niveau de la fenêtre de l'étage. C'était bien la maison de Parker, le 36. Il ajusta le silencieux de son arme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un puisse témoigner de sa présence ici. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de s'introduire dans la chambre. SpiderMan n'était pas là ? Mais sa chambre était verrouillée de l'intérieur, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait dû filer en mission en plein milieu de la nuit. Il progressa lentement, et un petit « clic » sonore alerta ses sens.

« Eh merde. »

Il baissa les yeux, pour voir qu'un fil ridiculement fin s'était enroulé autour de sa cheville, témoin de son intrusion.

« Quoi c'est tout ? »

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules, avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit de Peter, qui craqua sous son poids. Une chambre d'ado, un lit assez grand pour accueillir une personne, deux en se serrant bien. Par contre, pas un seul magasine coquin ou quoi que ce soit pouvant indiquer une quelconque sexualité de la part du héros. Bah sans doute qu'il n'a pas le temps. Wade retira les bottes de sa tenue, et les posa sans un bruit au sol. De ce qu'il savait, quelqu'un vivait là, et il préférait éviter de la réveiller. Il se tourna. Le linge de lit sentait le frais. Wade plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, mais il n'osa pas retirer son masque, de peur de salir le tissu de la taie. Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Tant pis, il attendrait là. Pendant un long moment, il écouta son propre cœur pulser.

**oOoOo**

Peter attrapa du bout des doigts un fil qui dépassait de sa fenêtre. Il avait été rompu, quelqu'un était entré. Ses sens en alerte, il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il reconnu immédiatement le costume de DeadPool, lourdement endormi dans son lit, tout contre le mur. Il n'avait plus la foi ni la force de le faire partir, ou même de le défenestrer pour la forme. Il avait dû se battre contre une espèce de génie du mal doré de tentacules pas commodes. Alors Peter s'allongea à son tour, sur le bord du lit. Son épaule frôla celle de Wade, et il ferma les yeux. Il savait que le mercenaire ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais une certaine crainte tambourinait son esprit. Avec précautions, il se retourna, pour le regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit BabyBoy ? Grommela DeadPool.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es dans MON lit.

\- Oh. »

DeadPool se redressa d'un bond. _Merdeuh_. Peter ne bougea pas, épuisé, les muscles rendus mous par ses activités de super héros. Il ferma les yeux, avant de reprendre possession de son oreiller. Il enfonça son visage dedans avec satisfaction, avant de serrer ses jambes.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te violer, bredouilla Wade en se collant un peu plus au mur.

\- Alors laisse moi dormir.

\- Laisse moi veiller alors. »

Peter ne releva pas, et il se remit sur son dos douloureux. Il retira son masque, avant de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Épuisé, tout simplement. Et Wade était là, silencieux. Il ne le regardait pas, mais il était là. Il savait qu'il pourrait fermer l'oeil tranquillement, au moins pour cette fois.

**oOoOo**

La main posée sur le ventre de Peter ne le dérangea pas vraiment, surtout qu'il savait à qui elle appartenait. Large, massive, protectrice. DeadPool dormait sur son côté, et son masque s'était légèrement soulevé. Il voyait un coin de peau écorchée, sensible. Avec toute la lenteur du monde, Peter passa un doigt dessus. Wade grogna, et se tourna, retirant sa main au passage.

« Hey, souffla Peter. Je dois partir en cours. Essaye de sortir discrètement.

\- Peter ? **Peter ?** _Peter ?_

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai réfléchis une majeure partie de la nuit, dit Wade d'un ton sérieux que Peter n'avait jamais vraiment entendu. Je vais tout faire pour annuler ce contrat que j'ai eu sur ta tête _-Sur ses fesses oui!-_ et je vais partir dès que possible. Tes ennuis sont venus en même temps que moi. Ce que cette folle me demande, c'est de te violer. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais d'accord, alors je préfère cela, avant que ça ne dégénère et qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. »

Le jeune homme resta là, sans voix. Que s'était il passé pour que l'avis et la détermination du mercenaire soient à ce point détruis ? Peter s'assit au bord du lit, fourrant à la hâte son sac à coups de cahiers. Il interrogea Wade du regard.

« Un cauchemar, expliqua DeadPool. Qui revient sans cesse.

\- Tu as été... ?

\- Oui. J'étais bourré. Désespéré et amoureux. Et cette garce...

\- Si ça te fait du mal, tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça, murmura Wade. Elle est tarée. Je dois l'empêcher de continuer. Et je dois l'empêcher de te nuire. Je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai mais... »

Peter baissa la tâte, avant de se relever. Ce secret lui donna envie de vomir. Il avait l'air si fort, si sûr de lui... Le héros tendit sa main dans la direction de son ami.

« Tu m'as embrassé, souffla Peter.

\- Je sais. Mais... Mais ce n'était pas prévu, on ne me l'a pas demandé, s'excusa Wade. Mais tu as le droit...

\- Si j'avais voulu t'en empêcher, j'aurais pu. Tire tes conclusions. Je dois vraiment me dépêcher, tu permets ? »

DeadPool acquiesça, avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit. A nouveau il était seul. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à pleurer, mais cette histoire le rendait fou. Soudain il réalisa. Ses petites voix ne s'étaient pas manifestées. Peut être... ? Il chassa l'idée de son esprit. Non elles étaient toujours là, mais elles préféraient se taire, trop occupées à réfléchir elles aussi.

**oOoOo**

Peter se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Mary Jane lui adressa un léger signe de la main, et le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire béat. Elle était belle, intelligente, et avait toujours été là pour lui.

« Peter ? Tu sembles épuisé...

\- La nuit a été courte, annonça Parker. Je manque de sommeil.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé. Un problème avec ton job ?

\- Oui j'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires cette nuit. »

Mary Jane savait, elle l'avait comprit d'elle même quand le lézard était venu ravager leur école. C'était le seul qu'elle avait vu courir vers le danger. Alors parfois elle demandait des nouvelles, faisant passer sa connaissance pour une certaine innocence. Peter appréciait le geste. Il croisa les bras sur son bureau, avant de poser sa tête tout contre.

**oOoOo**

Wade passa à nouveau par la fenêtre, et il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il se mit à courir dans les rues qui menaient à son appartement délabré. Soudain, un trou béant s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, le propulsant sous terre. Ses tibias éclatèrent en mille morceaux au contact du sol.

« Oh come on ! Cria Wade ! C'est bon on m'a retrouvé, j'avais pas remarqué !

**\- Faut quand même se relever.**

_\- Elle va nous tuer !_ Couina la voix. _On s'arrache et vite ! »_

DeadPool secoua la tête. On ne pouvait pas le tuer. Après tout il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'une idée, un concept, et que quelqu'un pourrait reprendre le flambeau. Il ferma les yeux, il sentait le sang battre contre sa tempe. Sa fin était proche, il le savait, il avait merdé et contrecarré les plans de son commanditaire.

« Changement de scénario, gronda une voix que Wade ne reconnaissait pas. Si ça ne marche pas comme ça, alors je ferai autrement. »

Wade rouvrit les yeux, un écran lui faisait face. Était il là avant ? Il n'en savait rien. Un visage masqué flottait en plein milieu. Il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un fin sourire en coin, ainsi que le bruit fort d'une respiration saccadée et maladive.

« Voici le nouveau scénario, siffla le visage inconnu. Peter Parker et Wade Wilson partagent une amitié bien étrange, dictée par leurs responsabilités respectives. Un jour malheureux, Wilson apprend que son ami est blessé à mort. Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes pour tout avouer.

\- PARDON ?! »

**oOoOo**

DeadPool rouvrit les yeux, étrangement proches du bitume. Il se releva difficilement, ses jambes lui faisaient encore mal. Depuis combien de temps était il là ? Il se rappela les quelques mots de l'inconnue. C'était elle qui donnait les ordres ?

« Merde y'avait pas plus niais comme scénario ?

**\- Elle a pas parlé de quelques minutes ?**

_\- Cours Wade, COOOOURS ! »_

Il avança aussi vite que possible, avant d'éjecter un automobiliste de sa voiture. L'adresse de Parker, il la connaissait par cœur. Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant, et il accéléra autant que possible. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une fanfic. Qu'en réalité, Peter n'avait rien. Mais l'idée même qu'il fasse fausse route dans ses convictions le pétrifiait. Il accéléra, encore et encore, avant de s'arrêter net devant la petite maison. La porte avait été défoncée, et du peu que Wade pouvait voir, l'intérieur avait été saccagé. Il entra avec précautions, un sabre à la main. Le responsable était sans doute déjà là. Il y avait du sang, partout.

« Peter ? PETER ! Hurla une voix de vieille femme au sous sol. Ouvre moi ! »

C'était sans doute Tante May. DeadPool se dépêcha d'ouvrir, avant de se faire attaquer à grands coups de parapluie.

« C'est vous ! C'est vous qui...

\- Wow wow wow du calme ! Je viens d'arriver _-On pensera à aller tabasser le prochain contrat avec un parapluie-_ Où est il ?

\- Un monstre ! Un monstre a attaqué la maison, Peter il... »

La peau de May s'était éclaircie, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Wade la rattrapa à temps, et il la déposa dans le canapé du salon tout proche, avant de grimper quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. La porte de Peter était fermée, mais un puissant coup d'épaule suffit à détruire le bois de la porte. Il était là. SpiderMan était là, une écume rougeâtre au coin des lèvres.

**oOoOo**

Wade se laissa tomber à genoux. Le torse et les cuisses de son héros étaient lacérés, et ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un tas de viande sans réelle forme. Il attrapa les mains de Peter, avant de les embrasser.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla Peter. Je... Merde ça fait mal.

\- Je sais _– Non tu sais pas –_ je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Dis moi que tu as vu qui... Qui te donnait les ordres.

\- Je l'ai vue.

\- C'est elle qui a fait ça ? Dit Peter en désignant ses jambes d'un coup de menton. Alors elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses... Fins. »

DeadPool posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami. Que pouvait il arriver de pire ? Il n'en savait rien. Certes il se doutait que SpiderMan vivrait toujours, et qu'au détour d'un texte ou d'un nouvel annual, ils allaient se croiser à nouveau. Mais le voir dans cet état réveilla en lui ce qu'il tentait de faire comprendre depuis toujours.

« Pourquoi...

\- Elle voulait que je te dise que je t'aime, murmura Wade. Elle voulait que je sois là, sur ton lit de mort. Elle voulait que je sois là. Me laisse pas BabyBoy. Me laisse pas seul dans cette fic.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Arrête d'essayer de comprendre. Repose toi, dit calmement Wade. Ferme les yeux mais promets moi de les rouvrir, d'accord ? »

Peter serra la main de Wade dans la sienne.

« C'est encore ton contrat qui parle ?

\- Non, assura Wade. Je vais te tirer de là, d'accord ?

\- Enlève ton masque. »

DeadPool s'exécuta immédiatement, et une main faible se glissa dans son cou, le forçant à se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement. Le contact dura quelques secondes, et la vue de Wade se brouilla un instant.

« Si nous sommes dans un conte de fée comme tu le prétends, alors tout ira bien. »

Peter ferma les yeux, et sa prise dans le cou du mercenaire se relâcha presque aussitôt. C'était terminé. SpiderMan était mort pour de bon. Le peu de muscles intacts s'était affaissé, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Wade posa son front sur celui de Parker. Il ferma les yeux. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar rien de plus. S'il avait su suivre les ordres, ce Peter là serait encore en vie. Ce constat amer lui brûlait les tripes.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais là haut ? C'est ça qu'il te fallait ?! »

DeadPool se redressa difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Lui même et toutes ses voix intérieures jurèrent de retrouver la responsable de cette atrocité.

**oOoOo**

* * *

****oOoOo****

Une petite review pour financer la traque de l'auteur ? :D

Alors pour revenir au sujet "sombre" : Oui, DeadPool a pour ainsi dire été violé.  
Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous invite à googler "Deadpool's history of sexual abuse" et à cliquer les premiers liens Tumblr.  
C'est édifiant, et choquant.

J'ai choisi d'aborder ce sujet suite à une remarque graveleuse qui m'a été faite : "Après tout ce n'est qu'une fic, il se le tape et basta"

Cette remarque aussi m'a choquée, car NON DeadPool n'est pas un partenaire abusif, et il ne le sera jamais. Je ne regrette pas ce tournant.

A très bientôt pour le dénouement de cette Fanfic !


End file.
